Тайная игра
by NekoChanT
Summary: Синяя показывает Стивену то, чем она раньше любила позаниматься с Розовой. (М на всякий случай, но укажите, если он тут не должен быть)


Синяя полюбила Стивена так же, как и когда-то Розовую. Хоть он и объяснил ей и другим, что он не она, Синяя всё равно рассказывала и показывала ему то, что они делали с младшей. А гибрид показывал ей обычаи людские, но Синяя и сама интересовалась кое-какими людскими вещами, которые очень походили на то, что она любила делать с Розовой в сауне.

И Синяя однажды показала Стивену их былые делишки.

Предварительно Алмаз попросила её Жемчуг и Жемчуг Стивена уйти, чтобы дать им пространства. Жемчужина Синей беспрекословно выполнила приказ, в то время как Стивенская боялась, что Синяя сделает с мальчиком что-то плохое. Но после убеждений от самого же мальчика, она сдалась и ушла. Стивен просто не мог представить, что такой чувствительный алмаз сделает с ним нечто страшное, совершенно позабыв о прошлых её деяниях.

Впрочем, она и не сделала ничего опасного с мальчиком.

Сначала Синяя спокойно ждала сына Розовой в сауне. Он пришёл в жёлтых плавках, которые были больше, чем в первый его приход сюда. Хотя, он и сам стал больше с первой встречи. В этот раз он был более спокоен и вместо бомбочки просто окунулся в воду и подплыл к синей. Только сейчас она его усадила не на колени, а на руку, что было уже необычно. Но он и не думал волноваться. Только после слов Синей «Повернись ко мне спиной» ему это показалось странным. Стивен вспомнил, что всё ему тут казалось странным, так что он себя этим же успокоил и повернулся, как алмаз и попросила. Ситуация стала более непонятной тогда, когда Синяя вежливо толкнула Стивена вперёд, чтобы он лёг на свой живот. Обняв её средний палец, мальчик уж было хотел спросить что и зачем, но то, что она сняла с него плавки и приподняла бёдра обострило желание спросить об этом.

Пока кудрявый собирал слова в нужную кучку, Синяя рассматривала интересные гениталии Стивена. Они были интересны хотя бы потому что он был человеческим мальчиком, но у него была именно девчачья пися. У него была и мальчишечья пися, но девчачья больше бы удивила обычного человека. Сама алмаз же была лишь приятно удивлена, что у такого особенного мальчика такие же особенные половые органы. Но всё же, она воспользуется только одним — тем, с которым у неё опыта куда больше.

Стивен не успел и слова смолвить, как почувствовал совсем необычное и новое ощущение. Никто раньше не дотрагивался до его второго местечка. Даже он сам. Сначала он не понимал, как к этому относиться, но после второго раза он понял, что это очень приятно.

У неё был большой опыт до него. Синяя любила давать Розовой удовольствие таким способом, а иногда и другим алмазам. Это было так часто, что Синяя знала каждое местечко Розовой, которое заставляло её кричать. Она понимала, что у Стивена эти места могут быть совершенно иными, но находить их было даже интереснее. Начала с простого — медленно лизнула его по всей писе. Почувствовав, что он сжал её палец сильнее, она лизнула его ещё. Конечно, она не только лишь просто проводила большим языком по его нижней части. Синяя ещё и мягко нажимала кончиком на клитор, который у него, почему-то, тоже был. Чтобы он меньше трясся, она легонько гладила его по спине другой рукой. Алмаз не хотела, чтобы его первый раз был травмирующим. Синяя даже не пыталась сунуть палец. Просто даже в саму Розовую он сначала вошёл не самым приятным способом, так в ещё меньшее существо она даже пытаться не хотела.

Через не так много времени, Стивену это действительно начало нравится. Ему больше не было страшно, а тело перестало трястись. Синяя это тоже заметила, ещё и из-за того, что между его половых губ стало мокро. От этого скользить стало проще, так что алмаз чаще стала заострять внимание на клиторе, чаще его лаская.

Стивен выгнул спину, его бёдра затряслись и он с тихим писком словил что-то крайне приятное. Синяя знала, что это оргазм, но мальчик совсем нет. Может, она ему это потом объяснит.

Дав ему передохнуть минутку или две, алмаз возобновила ласкания. В этот раз Стивен чувствовал себя немного по-иному. Может, даже лучше, раз уж он начал тихо стонать ей в палец и тяжелее прошлого раза дышать. Делала она всё то же самое, только лишь интенсивнее, но это всё равно заставляло чувствовать мальчика очень хорошо. Иногда он даже двигался то ли навстречу её языку, то ли зачем-то ещё. И вот снова тот момент, заставляющий Синюю отстраниться, а Стивена чувствовать себя хорошо.

Кудрявый уже совсем потерял счёт времени. После второго раза он стал иногда вскрикивать, всё ещё прикрывая рот её пальцем, а после ещё какого-то он даже никак не пытался скрыть стоны. Естественная смазка, после нескольких разов, текла даже по трясущимися от удовольствия ногам мальчика.

Только когда Синей показалось, что Стивен достаточно получил удовольствия, она прекратила. Получив последний оргазм, мальчик тяжело дышал с прикрытыми глазами, а алмаз аккуратно положила его на твёрдую поверхность. Она прекрасно понимала, что если положит его в таком состоянии в воду, то никогда не простит себя за фактическое утопление. Если уж и надо будет ему очиститься от своих же соков, то мальчик сам сделает это после того, как придёт в себя. А пока это не произошло, Синяя терпеливо ждала его, вспоминая его сладкие звуки. Его стоны даже чем-то напоминали стоны Розовой… Совсем немного.

Некоторое время спустя, Стивен смог двигаться, он натянул обратно плавки и, всё ещё красный, спросил то, что мучало его с самого начала:

— Что это было?

— Это был наш секрет, — с мягким хихиканием произнесла Синяя. — Но о нём я расскажу тебе позже. Мы и так задержались.

После сауны, Стивен так и не говорил никому о том, что произошло. Даже когда Жемчуг чуть ли не прямо спрашивала его «играл» ли он там с алмазом. Жемчужина поверила ему на слово и, наверное, из-за своего же стеснения, не стала спрашивать об этом больше. В другие его встречи с Синим Алмазом, она действительно рассказала ему обо всём, что было связанно с его первым разом, даже добавив того, что она узнала с Земли. Никому из них это не казалось странным, так что каждый раз, когда мальчик прилетал в Родной мир, Синяя играла с ним, как когда-то с Розовой.


End file.
